Celestial Legends: The Legend of Sir Aaron
by Hylia SylvieStar
Summary: "Where... am I?" Aaron asked the lady. She was wearing a blue dress, a gorgeous Tiara, and there were two rings of light around each wrist. She held a golden staff that was surrounded with a mystical light, with a kind of flower at the top, and she had two beautiful wings growing on her back, with the same light surrounding them. "You are in the Temple of Origin" She answered.
1. Prologue: Resurrection

**Hello Everyone! It's me, Leafily Alexandria SylvieStar! I'm here with a new story! This is my first Crossover story. It is a crossover of a bunch of things, but I'm just going to register Pokémon and Kid Icarus. This will most likely become my flagship story, and when I finally finish it I may make a sequel in the Celestial Legends series, but it would be it's own story, not another segment of this story. Rated highest rating just in case. Many themes, but mainly adventure. If this story gets popular enough, I may even make a spin-off series!**

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story: I own nothing but this story and my OCs.**

* * *

_**Celestial Legends: The Legend of Sir Aaron**_

Prologue: Resurrection

"It is time to revive Sir Aaron"

Leafily Alexandria SylvieStar was standing in an ancient hall, in the Temple of Origin. She was preparing to perform a mutation. "This will be dangerous Palutena, and Pit will need a new maid of honor if something goes wrong and I am killed."

"I'm not leaving, I am here to witness this historic moment." Palutena responded, unwilling to miss the dawn of a new Era.

"And so are we Leaf." A voice stated from behind the Goddess

"If something goes wrong I won't _need _a new Maid of Honor." Another voice added.

"I thought you two went to your room to 'plan your wedding' for a few hours" Leafily teased the two Angels.

"Yeah, well we….. We…." Pittoo trailed off.

"Got writers block!" Pit exclaimed.

"What's that I see in your hair Pit?" Leaf teased "You two don't need to lie to us, you know. After all, _we're_ the ones who played matchmaker with you two."

"Remember when we gave each of them those books about each other?" Palutena giggled "They wouldn't stand up for hours! And we had The Forces of Nature viciously attacking them until they did!"

Viridi smiled "Good times."

"Okay…. Let's see. Have we got all the potions ready?" Leafily asked, getting back to the matter of resurrecting Sir Aaron.

"Yep." Pit told the Goddess.

"Pittoo, have you got the memories ready?" Viridi asked Pit's fiancé.

"Yes they're ready and explain everything that's happened since his death." Dark Pit told the Goddess of Nature.

"Good." Leafily stated, "Now we just need to wait for Lovrina and Eldes to arrive with everything else and we'll begin reviving Sir Aaron and his Lucario."

"Right here!" Lovrina called out, before she got to work preparing the temple for the process of reviving the two. "But Leaf, you're the Goddess of Legends. Can't you just revive them with a wave of your staff?"

"This is a special case." The Goddess responded, "Sir Aaron and Lucario have become the life force of the tree of beginning, and for some reason it's become more difficult to resurrect people safely under these circumstances. I think something is blocking my normal powers of resurrection, so I'm afraid we have to use unconventional methods. Besides, Aaron has missed more than I can explain easily, and his training will need to begin as soon as possible. So we need to educate him as best as we can by modifying his memories so that he doesn't have to be informed of everything that has happened since his death."

"I see…"

"Wait, shouldn't we go get the others?" Viridi asked. "They wouldn't want to miss this."

"You're right Viridi!" Palutena exclaimed, "I'll go get Cynthia and everyone."

"Not the humans!" Viridi yelled, "I was talking about my children!"

"We can't fit every last creature in the forces of nature in this hall Viridi." Leafily told the lesser Goddess, "We should gather all our friends here though. May, Dawn, Misty, Wes…"

"What about my commanders?!" Viridi interrupted

"Yes yes, them too. Yuki, Phosphera, Arlon….."

* * *

Everyone was Gathered around the wall at the end of the hall, where Sir Aaron would appear once the mutation was complete.

"Why is it called a Mutation anyway?" Diancie asked.

"To find out what a mutation is, read ScytheRider's fanfiction _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Resistance_. Leaf called what we are about to do a mutation since it is essentially the definition of what…. I can't say who…. Said was a mutation in one of the chapters of the story." Milotic answered.

"Ooh! I remember that! Fate played a prank on.." Pikachu put his hand over Chikorita's mouth before she could give any spoilers to anyone.

Diancie started vigorously typing into the laptop Leaf bought her for her birthday and started reading chapter after chapter looking for the definition with a determined expression on her face.

~~~(Music from Lucario and The Mystery of Mew begins to play)~~~

"It is time to revive The Brave and Noble Sir Aaron and the Lucario that gave it's life to save the tree of Beginning." Leafily declared as she pointed her staff at the Time Gear that was floating in front of the wall. "The Legend of Sir Aaron begins now."

The Time Gear started to glow, brighter and brighter until the light it created illuminated the entire hall. Then all of a sudden the light faded, and above the gentle glow the faint outline of Sir Aaron started to appear.

"Where's Lucario?" May asked Leaf.

"Lucario should appear at the top of the Library, where the legends of this world are recorded." Leaf answered, as Sir Aaron slowly became less and less transparent.

Sir Aaron was starting to regain consciousness.

"Sir Aaron! No.. This can't be! He's regaining consciousness to quickly! If he wakes before he has obtained a physical form time and space could be torn apart around him!" Leafily cried before she ran up to the figure appearing before her and jabbed it in the chest with her staff. It went through, but it had slowed down upon hitting Sir Aaron's form. Leaf pulled her staff out of Sir Aaron before his body could appear around it. "He's gaining physical form quickly enough to live, although that attack might hurt a bit."

"I guess it all depends on how tough he is Leaf. Do you think that if he wasn't hurt at all that he would be tough enough for you?" May teased.

"That would be too tough for my liking." was Leaf's response. After all she had dated _Pit._ If she liked tough people she would have dated Pittoo.

The process was nearing completion. Sir Aaron was almost completely opaque, and he was waking up.

"Ngh… Uugh…" In a flash of blue light, Sir Aaron's body could not be seen through and his form became solid. Sir Aaron fell to the floor.

_Leafily SylvieStar presents…_

_**Celestial Legends: The Legend of Sir Aaron**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Goddess of Legends

_**Celestial Legends: The Legend of Sir Aaron**_

Chapter 1: The Goddess of Legends

Aaron could hear voices, someone said something about "fate" or something but their voice quickly became muffled. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was dying in the Tree of Beginning, so how could be hearing? Why was he alive? Is it possible he somehow survived? If so, how? He tried to move but he couldn't, and he was so tired. Slowly Aaron drifted into sleep once more…..

* * *

"Lucario should appear at the top of the Library, where the legends of the world are recorded."

_Lucario! _Aaron woke up instantly at the mention of his friend's name. But… he couldn't move, and his head was starting to hurt. He tried to open his eyes. He couldn't. But he must have succeeded in some small movement because someone had noticed he was conscious. They said something about gaining consciousness too quickly and time and space being torn apart before something hit him in the stomach. Was it… a staff? It was. He tried to grab it but he couldn't move his arms. It didn't matter though, because he felt the staff being pulled away quickly, as if whoever had stabbed him with it wanted to remove it as fast as possible to avoid causing any more harm.

"That attack might hurt a bit."

_Ugh…_

"I guess it all depends on how tough he is Leaf, if he wasn't hurt at all would that be tough enough for you?"

_Lucario…._

"That would be too tough for my liking."

_Where is Lucario?!_

All of a sudden Aaron felt slightly better, his head stopped hurting and he felt like he could move a bit more. He was recovering. Then there was some kind of bright light that penetrated his eyelids, something was happening. That's when he received the Potions effect. He saw what happened to his Lucario, he saw how he died saving The Tree of Beginning, and he suddenly found himself in some kind of chamber, and there was someone there!

"Hello Sir Aaron, my name is Dark Pit."

* * *

Dark Pit taught Aaron everything he needed to know. Well, he didn't teach him _everything_ but he taught him most of the basics so he wouldn't have much trouble adjusting to the modern world. He told Aaron that what he was experiencing now and what he had seen before were just memories created by him and Viridi to show him what he had missed. Viridi had also helped to teach him. A lady named Palutena too. This kid named Pit also appeared. He didn't learn too much, he learnt just enough to adjust to all the things that had changed since he had died. Then after what seemed like a few days the memory ended, and he finally woke up.

* * *

There was a lady standing over him when he woke up. "Where... am I?" Aaron asked the lady. She was wearing a blue dress, a gorgeous Tiara, and there were two rings of light around each wrist. She held a golden staff that was surrounded with a mystical light, with a kind of flower at the top, and she had two beautiful wings growing on her back, with the same light surrounding them. "You are in the Temple of Origin" She answered. "Hello Sir Aaron, I am Leafily Alexandria SylvieStar, The Goddess of Legends."


	3. Chapter 2: The Temple of Origin

_**Celestial Legends: The Legend of Sir Aaron**_

Chapter 2: The Temple of Origin

"What is The Temple of Origin? What am I doing here?" Aaron asked the Goddess. "What happened to Lucario?"

"To your last question which I assume you would like the answer to the most, Lucario is here. We wouldn't bring you back without him, that would be heartless." Leafily answered "To your first question, The Temple of Origin is the oldest building in the universe, Arceus created it to be his original domain as he created our worlds. It has many secrets and is my home due to recent events. To your second question, you are here because I cannot bear to see suffering and unhappy endings. Although that is not my only reason for resurrecting you. Your skillset has potential, and could be the universe's only hope. Combined with the powers of us Goddesses and Gods that is."

Aaron wasn't satisfied with that answer but the Goddess was obviously not going to tell him any more than that.

Leafily walked towards a door on the side of the hall, "Let me show you where you are." She said before she pushed open the doors and revealed the exterior of the temple to the Aura Knight.

What Aaron saw was amazing, a beautiful garden on a chunk of land that was floating in the sky. The Temple was floating on that very same chunk of land! Everything was so beautiful, there were beautiful marble pillars lining the marble walls of the temple in places, the sky was so nice, there was a refreshing breeze blowing through his hair… everything was just **nice.**

"Welcome to the skies of Millennia Sir Aaron."

"Millennia?" Aaron inquired.

"This isn't Earth, although it would be no trouble getting there. In fact we could even make the temple appear on Earth if we wanted to. We just brought the Temple here to help the process of resurrecting you." Leafily explained. "Now, shall we go get Lucario? He should be waking up any minute now."

_Lucario! I have to find him!_

"Lucario! Where is he?!" Aaron demanded

"At the top of the Library" Leafily answered "I'll take you to him."

* * *

Leafily guided Sir Aaron up the stairs to where she had calculated Lucario would appear, she hoped nothing serious had happened in her absence. Who knows what Lucario might think after dying and then waking up in the middle of some strange temple? _I hope Lucario is all right… what if my calculations were off? _But she didn't have to worry for long, she reached the top of the steps and got tackled by Lucario just like she expected.

"Relax Lucario, I am not your enemy." She told the Aura Pokemon. "I brought Aaron here in the hopes that you could be happily reunited once more. Wait, does your original friendship count or was it grammatically incorrect to say "once more" sine this is the first time you've been _re_united?"

"No one really cares Leaf" May said before being tackled by a very happy Lucario.

Sir Aaron, Lucario, and May all fell down the stairs in a big group hug. Leafily used her telekinesis to make sure they landed safely. "How cute." She stated to no one in particular.

* * *

"So why is Sir Aaron here anyway?" Cynthia asked her sister.

"You'll have to ask Arceus about that, he made the prophecy." Leafily answered "Apparently Sir Aaron is the only one who can defeat Greevil The Corrupter."

"Oh my stars! Leafily, you _like_ him!" Cynthia teased, "I thought you didn't believe in love at first sight?"

"A: I never said I liked him. B: I have seen his noble actions by looking into my sapphire vision pool, so technically it wouldn't be "first sight" if I did. And C: Even if I _did_ like him, there's a difference between _liking_ him, and _falling in love_ with him." Leaf retorted.

"Leaf's definitely in love with him." May stated. Lyra, Silver, Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Pittoo, and Pikachu mumbled their agreement.

"No I'm not! People can't tell what someone's like on the _inside_ from one look!" Leafily contradicted. No one was listening.

"I'll toss you the flowers at my wedding Leaf!" Pit told the Goddess "Would you like me to make it fall into Sir Aaron's hands as well?"

"Why don't you just toss it to Silver and Lyra?" Leafily replied. Lyra and Silver both started blushing and looked away from each other.

"I don't like him." Lyra muttered but it was no use, May was handing her an engagement ring to give to Silver. Leafily created it herself before giving it to May to give to Lyra. Meanwhile Pittoo was giving Silver an engagement ring to give to Lyra. Leafily opened a portal to the Realm Tower Honeymoon Sweet.

"Would you two like some alone time? I booked it for the entire week for you two." Leafily teased.

"Yeah… for _them_" May said sarcastically.

"I can get _much _nicer places to do _that!_" Leafily objected "So why would I book that low-class _hole in the ground_ if I could just use my own room in my temple which I can easily move _anywhere I want?_" Leafily questioned

"Well…. Maybe you don't want to be-" May was cut off by the Goddess.

"I could easily replace the doors to my room with marble walls if I so wished so _leave me alone!_"

"With him?" May teased.

Leafily glared at May with a positively _murderous_ look on her face.

"Uh-oh." May said, realizing she had gone too far.

"Come forth…. _Dialga._" Leafily hissed.

* * *

May had just been revived after Leafily had killed her 7 times in a row with Dialga's Roar of Time, and was fighting Pit and Pittoo's grip on her arms. "Let me at her! Let go of me!"

At the same time, Leafily was struggling against Viridi, Palutena, and Dialga's grips. Dialga had her feet in his mouth, and Palutena and Viridi were holding her arms and upper body. They couldn't move Leafily back a millimeter. "Let go! As Goddess I command you! I'm going to rip out her collar bones and use them to play in its entirety, and on her head, Dialga's fight to the finish!"

"Oh that's Original!" May yelled, struggling even more "You got that from Archer Vice! I'm gonna take your staff and use it to make you Pokemon think you're an imposter and I'm the real Goddess then get them to kill you themselves!"

This enraged the Goddess beyond measure "You've gone too far!"

Leafily and May finally broke free of the people, and in Leafily's case, Temporal Pokemon, restraining them and jumped at each other. The collided in midair and fell to the floor, rolling around in flurry of punches and kicks.

"I will rip out your spine and use it to asphyxiate you!" Leafily yelled.

"I'm going to shove poison Ivy down your throat!" May yelled back.

"I'm going to make you immortal and then torch you with a flamethrower over and over again until you beg for mercy thrice! Then I'll painfully and slowly heal your wounds before beating you to death with a club!" Leafily screamed.

Everyone's eyes widened at this last statement.

* * *

Dawn was walking through the library when she saw Lucario gazing up the stairs to the small circular platform at the back of the library. "Oh hi Lucar-" Was all she could say before Lucario jumped up into the air and silently pinned her to the floor with his palm covering her mouth.

"Be quiet, they're fighting over Sir Aaron. I'm gathering information for him." He said before jumping up into the air and resuming his previous position.

Dawn hid behind a statue of a Mega Gardevoir on the other side of the stairs and tried to get Lucario's attention. "Lucario." she whispered.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Are you collecting gossip?" She asked.

"Gossip. Leafily's Lucario told me about that. Yes, now that I think about it, I guess I am." Lucario observed.

"Sir Aaron wants to know why he's here. I found out about that already, but while waiting for details I heard the cry of Dialga, the Legendary Pokemon of Time, as well as some more information Sir Aaron might want, I'm gathering more of the details." He continued. "What is a flamethrower?"

"A flamethrower is a weapon that shoots flames at a person and is very lethal and you do not want to get hit by those flames because it would hurt." A little girl with blue hair and a white lab coat told Lucario, almost causing him to fall off the bookshelf he was standing on. "It's also the name of an attack."

"Who… are you?" Lucario asked the little girl.

"Jovi." The little girl told him, "Are you here to see Jovi's big brother?"

"Never mind her, she always talks about herself in third-person." Dawn told the Lucario. "This is Sir Aaron's Lucario Jovi."

"The hero person's Pokemon? Jovi wants to be friends now!" Jovi exclaimed before tackling Lucario "Will you be Jovi's friend?"

Lucario, seeing no reason not to, nodded.

"But be quiet, we're collecting gossip." Dawn told Jovi, who immediately jumped up and started spying on everyone with Dawn and Lucario.

Lucario stood up and jumped back on to the bookshelf, Jovi was really good at jumping to knock Lucario off it.

All of a sudden May and Leafily rolled down the stairs and into the library. Lucario, Jovi, and Dawn quickly jumped out of their hiding places and ran to the bookshelves and tried to act like they were looking for books this whole time.

"I will smother you with Sir Aaron's glove!" May told Leaf.

"I will beat you to death with Ash's corpse!" Leaf retorted.

It was at that moment that Sir Aaron came around the corner. He ran over to Leafily and pulled her off of May while Dawn pulled May away from Leaf.

"What's going on?" He asked Palutena, who's clothes were torn from trying to separate the two. "And how did we manage to pull them away from each other?" He asked upon seeing Palutena and Viridi's clothes.

Dark Pit walked up to him in a tattered tuxedo. "May said that Leaf likes you and then… this."

"Leaf said I like Ash!" May yelled angrily. She broke free from Dawn's grip and then jumped at Leaf, who tiredly waved her staff and sent her flying back into Dawn and Jovi, knocking all three of them onto the floor.

"Ash saved your life and you've known him for years now, I'm not being stupid by saying that I think you like him." Leaf said before trying to stand up. She fell back onto the floor, because May had done considerable damage to her legs, and ripping her feet out of Dialga's mouth had done some damage too. "I can't get up."

Leaf waved her staff at her legs before trying to stand up again. She managed it, but it was difficult for her to stay standing and she had to lean against a bookshelf. "Perhaps I'll have to teleport to the pool." She pondered. "But then I'll have to wait for thirty minutes for my legs to heal, _May._"

"I'll have you know I was holding back." Was May's response.

"So was I." Leafily told her.

Everyone shuddered, except for Sir Aaron, who picked Leaf up in his arms. "You need to reserve your powers for healing your legs."

"It's okay, I can make it there on my own. You don't need to-" Leaf started.

"Just try and heal your legs while I take you to the pool." Aaron interrupted. "Or would you like to go somewhere else?"

"No, the swimming pool is fine. Jovi will lead you there." Leaf told him "Does anyone else want to come swimming?"

"Me!" May, Dawn, Palutena, and Pit said all at once.

Pittoo and Viridi looked at each other and shrugged. "Us too!"

When they got to the pool Michael and his Eevee were waiting for them.

"Hello everyone! Rui and Wes have already gone to the waterslides." He said, pointing to the temple's waterslides just a few feet away. Wes and Rui were racing each other down them.

"Okay, time for me to get into my bathing suite!" Leafily said before she attempted to jump into the air and land steadily on her feet. Unfortunately May had broken her wings as well so she fell and hurt her legs again. She stood up but she was obviously in pain. She made her bathing suite appear in her arms before heading towards the changing rooms.

* * *

Leafily fortunately did not have to be carried by Sir Aaron again, but her wings wouldn't work for another thirty minutes so she had to use Lugia to fly. After Leafily had sent out her Pokemon the pools and waterslides were far from deserted, because she had nearly 100 Pokemon.

"Wow, you have quite a lot of Pokemon" Sir Aaron commented upon seeing her Latias, Latios, Milotic, Spiky-eared Pichu named Sparky, Pichu, Pikachu, Eevee, Leafeon, Glaceon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Lucario playing ring around the rosy on a gigantic super long tubing waterslide. Sir Aaron's Lucario rushed over to them, not wanting to miss such an event.

* * *

Everyone had had a lot of fun swimming, and were now returning to their rooms to sleep. Leafily was Leading Sir Aaron to his room. "Tomorrow I shall move the temple back to Earth, and your training will begin." She told him.

"Training?" He asked

"Yep! When you're finished it apparently you could do the same thing that you died doing without even flinching!" Jovi cheerfully explained.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you'll be sharing a room with Jovi. I hope she won't be too much of a bother." Leafily told Sir Aaron, earning an annoyed "Hey!" from Jovi.

"I will be in charge of teaching you to battle and how to use weapons." The Goddess continued.

"Palutena and May were going to teach you but Leafily insisted that she would teach you, Jovi thinks she likes you." Jovi informed him, earning a glare from Leafily.

Aaron laughed at the way the two fought, before following Jovi into a royal room that seemed like it could be for sixty people.

"This is my room? I kind of feel guilty staying somewhere so nice…" He said before noticing that Jovi was drawing a line with red tape. "What are you doing?"

"This is Jovi's side, that's your side. If Jovi doesn't get Jovi's own room Jovi's getting Jovi's own side." She told him before drawing the line around him in an arc so small he couldn't even lie down without crossing the tape.

Leafily came in and burnt the tape with her staff. "You are to share Jovi."

"But Jovi doesn't want to!"

"Jovi…"

"No."

"Jovi…"

"No."

"Jovi…"

"No."

"I'll give you a jar of cookies." Aaron offered.

"Okay fine." Jovi said, "Gimme the cookies."

"Do you know where a jar of cookies is Leaf?" Aaron asked.

Leafily sighed before she pulled out an Elder Wand and created 50 jars of delicious cookies. "Those are enchanted so that you won't gain weight or become unhealthy. Each of you gets 25 jars."

"Okay!" Jovi said before running off with 26 of the cookie jars.

Leafily sighed again. "Jirachi."

Jirachi teleported the stolen cookie jar back to Aaron.

"We'll begin your training in the morning." Leafily told Sir Aaron before she walked out of the room and the doors closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 3: Cynthia

**Me: Hello Everyone! Leafily SylvieStar here with another chapter of my awesome crossover story! By the way Leafily SylvieStar does **_**not**_ **have anger issues! Lalalala1 said she did. I just wrote a scene where May and Leafily were trying to kill each other! If anything it was the beginning of a beautiful hatred! I hope not, because in real life me and May are the best of friends! I'm also BFF's with Dawn, Cynthia: my awesome older sister who's accomplished a lot less than me, Rui, Jovi, etc…**

**Aaron: Lalalala1 also said you should introduce me to everyone.**

**Me: You're right! I totally forgot! *Grabs Sir Aaron's wrist and starts running off to introduce him to everyone***

**Viridi: In the story!**

**Palutena: The memories covered that. That is really lazy by the way, shirking off the introductions and writing about his unfamiliarity and everything.**

**Me: Bite me.**

**Dark Pit: Hey Pit, that gives me an idea. *whispers something into Pit's ear***

**Pit: *Face turns red and smile appears on face***

**Pit and Dark Pit: *Sneak away and head towards Pit and Pittoo(Dark Pit)'s room***

**Leafily: I really hope that Pittoo didn't tell Pit to use teeth, I remember that when we were first dating he used far too much.(That's why this has the highest rating XD)**

**Viridi: At least you only hinted at it, younger people would think you're talking about something much less inappropriate for children.**

**Palutena: Readers! If you're far too young to read something with this rating stop reading right now! Because I doubt this will be rated highest rating "just in case" for much longer!**

**Me: Hey! It's not like I'm writing anything exceedingly inappropriate! If I wanted to write something really inappropriate then I would write about what Pit and Pittoo are doing right now!**

**Aaron: ….**

**Viridi: Eww… I doubt you'd really write about something so…. *shudder* unnatural.**

**Me: If I knew you would read it I might. *Evil smile***

**Eevee: She will!**

**Me: I will not bother with descriptions of characters, play the games and/or watch the shows they're from to find out what they look like and all that stuff. Doctor Who is added to the crossover in this chapter. WATCH IT ON NETFLIX! IT'S THERE!**

* * *

_**Celestial Legends: The Legend of Sir Aaron**_

Chapter 3: Cynthia

Aaron looked at the Cookie Jars with a confused expression on his face. "How did Jovi carry all those?"

It was impossible for someone to carry that many Cookie Jars. They were _huge,_ he would have had trouble carrying one.

"Someone has a lot to learn."

"Who was that?" Aaron asked, startled by the voice that just spoke. He looked around and saw nothing.

"Over here." The voice continued, before Sir Aaron was knocked to the floor. He looked up and saw someone standing over him. "Hello."

"Who are you?" Aaron asked this person.

"My name is Cynthia." The lady answered.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to find out what was so special about you." She explained. "I think Leafily assumed your ability to control Aura would somehow save us but I'm not so sure…. Her Lucario could do a better job at that than you. Maybe there's something more. Some skill that has been dormant for ages. But what? It's not like you have the dimensional scream or anything. What does Arceus see in you? A chain reaction caused by one tiny detail? A combined effort?"

"Please get off me." Aaron told Cynthia.

Upon noticing that she was still sitting on Sir Aaron, Cynthia immediately stood up.

"What did you mean by "Someone has a lot to learn"?" Aaron questioned.

"This." Cynthia replied as she snapped her fingers.

The cookies rose into the air.

"The Origin Temple isn't just some teleporting rock. Time and Space are easily manipulated here." Cynthia informed him. "Although naturally The Goddess of The Legendary Forces would be best at using the temple's power."

"Goddess of The Legendary Forces?" Aaron was confused, that title sounded a lot like Leafily's.

"That's what Goddess of Legends is short for Sir Aaron." Cynthia explained. "Does Leafily look like a historian to you? Leafily controls the legendary forces that shape our world, that is why she is The Goddess of Legends."

"She sounds pretty powerful." Aaron commented.

"She is." Cynthia agreed. "But I'm no pushover either."

"You're hiding something, what is it?"

Cynthia leaned in close and breathed into Aaron's ear. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." Aaron breathed back.

"Leafily is dying. No one else can know. I don't even know if she knows I know." Cynthia pulled away from Aaron. "We have to keep her weakness a secret."

"Is there any way to save her?" Aaron asked in desperation. Leafily had saved him, he had already gathered that much. There must be a way to return the favor.

"There isn't. But do not despair, she has 9 more lives after this one." Cynthia told Aaron. "Leafily isn't just a Goddess, she is a Time Lord. She is The Goddess of The Time Lords."

"The what?"

"You really do have a lot to learn. I thought the memories would have covered more." Cynthia sighed "Come with me, I will explain."

* * *

Sir Aaron and Cynthia were sitting in a homely living room on a balcony above the room's entrance.

Cynthia had just finished explaining everything to Sir Aaron, who was now feeling utterly helpless and alone.

"I know how you must feel. Don't worry, everything will be fine. More than fine, since one of the most powerful and kind beings in the universe has a crush on you."

"What?!" Aaron gasped, blushing.

"Aww… you like her back. You two are too cute." Cynthia said. "Well, be glad that you don't have to worry about Viridi. If you tell my sister how you feel of course."

Aaron was blushing furiously.

"Viridi knows these things, and you do not want _her_ to try and bring you two together. I don't think that went to well for Dark Pit and Pit." Cynthia said, remembering the time Viridi gave them those books.

~(Flashback)~

"Read these books and don't sit down in the chairs. When you finish reading, look at each other and examine each other _very _closely." Viridi instructed "If you don't do as I say me and Hades will torment you with our troops."

Pit and Dark Pit were trembling. Viridi was trying to force them to show that they liked each other. The books were about each other, and Palutena, Viridi, and Leafily had put a lot of effort into writing them.

When they looked up from their books and looked at each other, Viridi's plan had worked and they could tell that they both liked what they had read, by looking downwards.

When they didn't confess their feelings right then and there, the three Goddesses went wide-eyed and their heads fell on the table they were sitting at. When Pit and Pittoo had left, Palutena groaned.

"How did that not work?" She asked rhetorically.

"They're more pessimistic than I thought." Leafily agreed.

"We need to try something else. Can't I just… torture them into it?" Viridi pondered. "I could try taking humans hostage… or I could threaten them with each other's life… It's not like I'd have to kill anyone."

"I think that's too big a risk." Leafily groaned. "Maybe we should hire someone to kidnap Pit?"

~(End Flashback)~

"That story focused more on how difficult it was to bring Pit and Pittoo together." Aaron commented.

"But it did cover Viridi's cruelty in such situations, if you were listening." Cynthia replied. "Now tell Leafily how you feel in the morning, before it's too late."

"Oh it's already too late." The Goddess of Nature told the two as she stepped out of the shadows. "I hope you're less work than those two Angels though."

"I'm afraid not." Aaron informed the Goddess defiantly.

"I already got the information out of Leafily, you have nothing to fear." The Goddess told him, "Now don't defy the truth! Reshiram would hate you for it."

"I don't believe you." Sir Aaron said.

"Why do you think that such a kind Goddess tried, and succeeded seven times, to kill May?" Cynthia asked "Because May accused her of liking you. Leafily is very sensitive about those things."

"Now now, why don't we just leave it be for a while, maybe it will turn into love? Wouldn't that be cute? Watching that happening?" Viridi smiled as she said this.

"Shall we sing a song about it?" Cynthia asked Viridi.

"No." Viridi said stubbornly.

"I guess it would be pretty difficult to improvise one. Yeah, just forget the whole idea." Cynthia conceded. "See ya in the morning."

Viridi teleported away and Cynthia used a grappling hook to swing back to her room.

"Jovi spied on that fight too. Jovi knows that she likes you." Jovi told Aaron, causing him to jump.

Aaron was really annoyed now. "Go away."

"Not without the cookies. Where did you hide them?"

"We're about to have a war over them aren't we?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Me: Sorry this chapter was so short, I got writers block.**

**Sir Aaron: Is it true you're considering killing off Leafily?**

**Me: Well, not permanently. I think I'm going to add Starfox and Legend of Zelda to the story soon. I already have an idea for a sequel to this story by the way.**

**Palutena: What are you going to add next? Sherlock?**

**Me: Maybe. (Probably not, but maybe.)**

**Pit: Wow.**


End file.
